


Good Morning

by ahumblefrye



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Other, Sweet, Weirdness, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: Maya often wakes up to Zer0 rummaging around or cleaning their weapons. Today’s a lot different





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha I love them too much

The moment she opened her eyes Maya could tell Zer0 was starring at her. “Geez, you really are fuckin weird aren’t you?” 

As Maya pushes sleep tossed hair from her face Zer0 shrugged and tells her that he does not require the amount of sleep she does. “It gets quite boring waiting for you, though watching has its entertainment”

“Good morning to you too” she says as she pushes herself up from her side to sit up and stretch. “You let me sleep late” with the way the sun light made every speck of dust visible Maya knew it had to be close to noon, if not well past. As much as she adored sleeping, being a Vault Hunter didn’t allow much time for it. 

“You will preform poorly without proper rest. I will not subject myself to such tasteless combat simply because I am inpatient”  
Zer0 watched as she turned and scrunched her face up at him. She hated his mechanical answers sometimes and he was fully aware of that. He made a “>:(“ sign to mock her. 

“Glad to know you love me so much. Jack ass...” Maya huffed and pushed his shoulder so was laying flat on his back “and for such kind words,” she nestled herself back down into the sheets, leg flung over his hips and head resting comfortably on his chest, “I’ll just make you wait longer” 

Chest rising and falling with a sigh Zer0 flashed a red “<3”. 

“Love you too”


End file.
